


Preath Family One shot

by Haley_fan



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: PREATH - Freeform, family one shot, just something I though of randomly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haley_fan/pseuds/Haley_fan
Summary: Christen and Tobin future family fic. They're toddler Jax is with Tobin while Christen is away in Los Angles when he fall and gets hurt at thorns practice. Basically, a fluffy comfort story with a cute preath kid.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Preath Family One shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I randomly though and figured that it would be cute little one shot. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please don't be too rough on me, and let me know what you think.

“Babe are you sure you two will be okay here by yourselves. It’s not too late. I can still take Jax with me “. christen spoke into the bedroom as she was packing her suitcase. Christen was preparing for her return to LA to join her teammates on the LAFC for preseason training, as well as getting ready to do another RE-inc event.

“Yes babe, Jaxson and I will be fine” Tobin said while rolling her eyes from her spot on their bed.

“Are you sure? Because it’s not a problem. I can bring him and Tyler or my dad can watch him while I am at practice and stuff” christen said as she re-entered the bedroom from their shared walk-in closet.

“Chris, stop stressing I think I can handle watching are very cute 2-year-old…… unless you don’t trust me watching him for the weekend” Tobin teasingly said with a knowing smirk. By this point in their relationship, Tobin knew that Christen trusted her but Christen was and always will be a planner and a worrier. 

Christen turned around immediately to face Tobin “babe of course I trust you. You are the best mom in the world to our son. I just worry and I know you have busy preseason training sessions with the thorns, and we both know our hyperactive son will not just sit there on the sidelines” christen finished with a giggle

Tobin laughed in agreement and said “I know babe, but it’ll be okay. I’m sure the thorns will be all over our handsome little man demanding cuddles from him”

“yeah you are probably right” christen agreed with a laugh of her own knowing how Tobin’s teammates are.

“good so its settled Jax stays with me and in a couple of day we will meet you in Los Angeles for the re-inc event” Tobin said with a light kiss on Christens lips.

Christen smiled at her as Tobin left their bedroom to go find their little monster. It was hard for Christen to leave Jaxson and Tobin in Portland while she played in LA. It was a lot of travel between Portland and LA for both her and Tobin, but they made it work and it was a lot easier to do since Jax was still small and they didn’t have to worry about school or anything. However, it still was never easy for Christen or Tobin to leave each other or Jax while they played in different states, but both knew they only had a few more playable years, so they were making the most of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christen heart melted when she found her two favorite people sitting on Jax’s bedroom floor playing with his toy cars which were currently his favorite to play with.

Tobin looked up from the cars on the bedroom floor to see Christen leaning against the door. “Hey beautiful, are you all packed and ready to go?” Tobin asked with the most loving look imaginable in her eyes.

“yes, my uber should be here in about 5 minutes” Christen responded still staring lovingly at Tobin and her baby boy.

“Hey Bubs. Mama has to leave to go on the airplane” Tobin explained to the little guy.

“Mama you go on the airplane. I come too and see aunt TiTi” Jaxson wondered as he looked up towards Christen.

“aww my Baby boy. I’m going on the airplane to LA first. And you are going to stay here with Mommy and go to thorns practice. Then you will go on the airplane with mommy and come to LA and see Aunt TiTi (her sister Tyler). Does that sound good my love?” Christen asked as she explained the plan to Jax. 

“yeah mama that good. I go to thorns and play with aunt windsey” Jax said turning back to his cars. He still had a hard time saying his “L’s”.

Tobin and Christen both laughed at his pronunciation of Lindsey’s name who was his favorite thorn.

“glad to know Lindsey still ranks above me as his favorite thorn” Tobin said with a teasing smirk on her face

Christen laughed and exclaimed “well don’t worry you are still my favorite thorn” while she placed a kiss on the corner of Tobin’s mouth.

Christen then turned to Jax and picked him up to hug him tightly and place a bunch of kisses on his little face “bye baby boy. Be good for mommy. I will see you in a few days okay” she said as she carried him downstairs with Tobin following behind.

“okay Mama. wove you lots and lots” Jax said with a slobbery kiss on Christen’s cheek.

“bye sweet boy. I love you so much” christen said as she gave him more kisses, while handing him off to Tobin. “and I love you” christen said before kissing Tobin as well.

“I love you too baby. Have a safe flight and call us when you land” Tobin responded with a few more kisses before Christen’s uber pulled up.

“I will. I love you both so much and I’ll see you in a few days” christen said as she walked out the door.

Tobin turned her head towards Jax and said “well kid it’s just you and me. What should we do?”

Jax smiled with his dimples and blue eyes shining and said “we can have pancakes and chocolate milk for dinner”

Tobin laughed with her head thrown back “sounds good to me bubs”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobin woke up earlier than usual to get both her and Jax ready for Thorns preseason training at Providence park. After eating breakfast and getting all their gear, they were off to training.

“hey Bub, you are going to hang out over here with the other kids while Mommy trains with the girls” Tobin explained to Jax

“okay Mommy. I be good” Jax said while looking around Tobin towards the other kids playing

“I know you will baby boy. I Love you” Tobin laughed

“Wove you mommy” Jax said while he ran off towards the other kids.

About two hours into training, Tobin looked over at Jax playing with the other kids and in slow motion saw Jax trip right into the corner of the bench. Before he let out an ear-piercing scream. Tobin and the rest of the thorns took off in a full sprint towards Jax.

Tobin picked him up right away and tried to comfort him as she looked at his head that had started to bleed.

“let me see baby. I’m right here. Mommy is here. I got you. Mommy’s here” Tobin said soothingly into Jax’s ear. As he cried and grabbed onto Tobin’s shirt

The trainers came over right away and looked at Jax’s head as Tobin held him with a towel against his forehead.

“looks like it’s superficial but he is going to need a couple butterfly stitches. I think you should take him to the hospital just to be safe” the Thorns trainer explained to Tobin.

Tobin nodded and started to stand up with Jax in her arms. When Jax looked at her with tears still in his eyes but also a slight smile and said “Mama is going to yell at you cause I hurt my head”

All the thorns just laughed because they knew Tobin was defiantly getting in trouble by Christen for letting Jax get hurt.

“come on Tobs. I’ll drive you to the hospital” Lindsey said as she grabbed hers and Tobin’s stuff. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christen was at LAFC preseason training with her teammates when one the LAFC staff called her over and said she had a call. Christen was confused but grabbed the phone anyways and said “Hello”

“christen. Hey its Becky”

“Becky hey what’s up. Is everything okay?” christen questioned into the phone as Alex came over to comfort Christen. Alex could already feel the anxiety radiating off her longtime teammate and friend.

“Yes. First thing I want to say is he is okay. But Jax took a fall at providence park and got a nice cut on his head but he is okay, and the trainers checked him out and said he just needs a few butterfly stitches. Tobin took him the hospital just to be safe. But Chris he going to be just fine.” Becky explained as her heart went out to the woman on the other end of this phone call.

“oh god. Um okay I’m getting on a plane. He could have a concussion or something. My poor baby.” Christen said as she started spiraling and hung up the phone. She would have probably fallen over had it not been for Alex holding her up.

“Christen breathe. Becky said he is okay. Breathe. Tobin is with him.” Alex said soothingly as she hugged Christen

“I…I…I need to get on a plane” Christen said barely holding up.

“NO listen to me. Tobin is with him. She can handle this.” Alex reasoned with Christen.

“I know she can. I Just. I’m scared, my baby is hurt” christen said with tears welling up in her eyes

“I know honey. I know. Let’s call Tobin and check on Jax” Alex said still holding Christen

“Okay. Thank you, Alex”

“of course. I do anything for you guys”

“I know we do anything for you and your family too” Christen said before pulling out her phone and walking away to call Tobin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After waiting 10 minutes in the ER. A doctor finally came in and looked at Jax as he still clung to Tobin. The ER doctor agreed with the thorns trainer and put two butterfly stitches on Jax’s head and made sure he didn’t have a concussion. He then explained the aftercare to Tobin before leaving to get the discharge papers.

“hey Bubs, you doing okay?” Tobin said looking down at her little guy, as she was trying not to cry out from guilt

“I tired mommy” Jax said with tired eyes

“I Know baby. Why don’t you take a little nap” Tobin said while kissing his cheek.

The doctor finally came back with the discharge paper and explained that it was perfectly normal for Jax to be sleepy and cleared him to fly to LA the next night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobin was walking through the door of their house when her phone rang with Christen’s smiling face flashing on her screen. Tobin hesitated for a couple seconds before answering “hey baby. Just give me a minute to put Jax down and then we can talk” Tobin stated feeling guilty all over again. 

Tobin put Jax into her and Christen’s bed with pillows around him to keep him from falling off the bed when he rolls around before she finally grabbed the phone to talk to Christen.

“hey baby. I was going to call but Jax was hurt and I was focused on him and I… I’m sorry…” Tobin rambled before christen cut her off

“hey babe. Breathe. it’s okay. Becky called and explained everything” Christen said trying to soothe Tobin

“I swear Chris. I was watching him and then he just fell and I… I saw him fall and I’m so sorry I should have been watching him better” Tobin said while breaking down.

“hey baby. Listen to me. It is not your fault. You are the best mother to our son. I trust you whole heartedly with him. This is not your fault.” Christen said sternly

“I’m sorry” Tobin sobbed

“It’s not your fault. He’s okay. Right? What did the doctor say?” christen questioned

“the doctor gave him two butterfly stitches but said other than that he is completely fine and said he’ll probably just be drained from the crying more than anything to do with the fall. He said it’s amazing how resilient kids are” Tobin explained before she apologized again

“Tobin stop apologizing. Our baby boy is okay and that’s all that matters. Babe, it was an accident and knowing how wild our kid can be when he’s stuck inside or on the sidelines. I understand, he is a typical boy who loves to run and jump around and that unfortunately means he’s going to fall and get hurt sometimes. Him getting hurt could have happened to me or anyone else. It was an accident. Okay so no more apologizing, got it?” Christen said with a smile on her face knowing her family was going to be just fine.

“he gets that from you. The being crazy if he’s forced to stay away from all the action for too long” Tobin said in a teasing tone

“yeah right that is all you babe and you know it” christen teased right back

“yeah you’re right. I love you so much Chris”

“I love you too baby and I can wait to cuddle you and our sweet baby boy tomorrow” Christen said in dreamy tone

“me too baby. I’ll see you tomorrow my love” Tobin responded before hanging up and going into her room to cuddle with her baby boy. She and him both needed a well-rested nap after the eventful day they had.


End file.
